herofandomcom-20200223-history
Patrick Star
Patrick Star (born April 24, 1986) is the deuteragonist of the animated series SpongeBob SquarePants. He is SpongeBob's best friend, neighbor and sidekick. He is a very foolish, clueless and unintelligent starfish but still friendly and well-meaning. Patrick is quite overweight and loves ice cream and many other junk foods. He resides under a rock which he claims he built all by himself. SpongeBob and Squidward are his neighbors. In earlier post-movie seasons (Season 4 and so on that chronologically set between first 3 seasons and the first movie), Patrick's character has brought controversies among fans and viewers alike because flanderization on his portrayal takes to negative turn that resulting his darker side more apparent. This worsened by the fact his most controversial appearance, Pet Sitter Pat, portrayed him like a sociopathic and monstrous killing machine that so destructive that one of well-known internet critics denounced him as horrifying abomination. However, he's still a kind, helpful, sometimes smart, and benevolent starfish and still acts a hero most of the time. Description Patrick's portrayal is pleasant, overweight, lazy, unmannerly, unintelligent, and generally ignorant. He lives at 120 Conch Street. Unlike most of the other main characters of the series, Patrick lacks a nose. Because of this, he generally cannot smell (such as in Something Smells, in which SpongeBob has bad breath). However, in "The Battle of Bikini Bottom," Patrick is able to grow a nose through sheer force of will; however, in "No Nose Knows," Patrick receives a nose through plastic surgery. He goes through many noses. However, when Patrick tries to get rid of every bad smell, SpongeBob, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Sandy deform Patrick's nose by building a giant ball of trash and sewage. In Season 1, due to unsteady animation, his eyebrows were thin, and in the shape of a couple of M's. The flowers on his pants are also dark purple instead of light. In the beginning in Season 2, his eyebrows were slightly thicker and shaped like A Z. Patrick is shown to have a full set of teeth, a single tooth, and sometimes none at all. In some episodes, Patrick has trouble with even the most rudimentary tasks and displays little common sense or intelligence. His memory can be appalling and he can forget how to do the most instinctual of actions such as eating or how to fall over. He once forgot that he ate a candy bar the second after he ate it in "Life of Crime." In other times, he can appear almost so brilliant that it surprises the other characters, and is prone to fits of temporary intelligence, which confuses the other characters. Squidward once asked Patrick "Just how dumb are you?" to which Patrick replies, "It varies."3 In earlier episodes, Patrick appeared to be somewhat more intelligent, often making profound comments and often being very articulate, such as when Patrick, having messed up Mr. Krabs' first dollar with SpongeBob, complained about the fact that his first dollar is just an ordinary dollar, and he should replace it with another ordinary dollar, tho' he forgets about it at the end and ends up buying a candy bar, much to SpongeBob's dismay.4 Patrick seems to detect malice and sarcasm more easily than SpongeBob, indicating that he is more attentive or emotionally connected than other characters. He also displays witty banter at times and often can be sarcastic. He is generally well-intentioned but often inadvertently causes trouble, for both himself and also his friends, such as in "Patrick-Man!" when he got Mrs. Puff arrested, and trashed the Krusty Krab, although he also ended up saving the Krusty Krab from the Dirty Bubble. Appearance Patrick is a chubby, pink starfish. He usually wears lime green pants with lavender flowers on them (just like the ones in the sky). The movie reveals that he has Goofy Goober underwear, which he wore for three years straight. He changed out of them upon becoming a "man." When sleeping alone, he normally just wears underwear (plain underwear, not Goofy Goober), but when he has company, he wears lavender pajamas with pale green flowers on them, along with a matching nightcap. This is most likely done to make the episode more appropriate. He has a pointy head along with thick eyebrows. He can occasionally have a one tooth overbite. He is somewhat obese due to his love of Krabby Patties, ice cream, donuts, and many other junk foods. He has pink skin with dots across his body. Personality Patrick's portrayal is pleasant, overweight, lazy, unmannerly, unintelligent, friendly, helpful, and generally ignorant, even with either performing unintended act of malice or dangers around him. His personality may be based on the deadly sin of Sloth, which is the sin of being lazy and having little to no motivation. Despite this however, Patrick does appear to have anger problems and his ignorance can result in him unintentionally (and sometimes purposely) cause problems and even harm to others around him. He dislike being called tubby. Intelligence In some episodes, Patrick has trouble with even the most rudimentary tasks and displays little common sense or intelligence. His memory can be appalling and he can forget how to do the most instinctual of actions such as eating or how to fall over. He once forgot that he ate a candy bar the second after he ate it in "Life of Crime". Other times he can appear almost brilliant, and is prone to fits of temporary intelligence, which confuse the other characters. In the episode "Tentacle Vision", Squidward asks Patrick "Just how dumb are you?" to which Patrick replies, "It varies". In earlier episodes, Patrick appeared to be somewhat more intelligent, often making profound comments and often being very articulate. Patrick seems to detect malice and sarcasm easier than SpongeBob, indicating that he is more attentive or emotionally connected than other characters. He also displays witty banter at times and often can be sarcastic. Generally he is well intentioned but his low IQ often causes him to inadvertently trigger trouble for both himself and his friends. Biography SpongeBob and Patrick often annoy Squidward to no end, but they have no idea they are being annoying to Squidward. Patrick first appeared in the episode: Help Wanted although his first main role in Season 1 is in the episode: Jellyfishing. He disappears very often in Krusty Krab episodes, but he does get a job there in other episodes. He is also very loyal and loving to anyone he knows. Once, to help SpongeBob get into the Salty Spitoon, he pretended to get beat up by SpongeBob so his best friend would seem tough. In the episode, I'm Your Biggest Fanatic, SpongeBob and Patrick went to the Bi-Annual Jellyfish Convention and saw many of their favorite jellyfish enthusiasts, such as Jeffery the Jellyfish, who Patrick admires greatly. Patrick can also play the drums. As seen in the episode, Band Geeks, he plays the drums. Although he is unintelligent and is usually carefree, well-meaning, detached and a close friend to SpongeBob, Patrick has frequently acted cold, shrewd, selfish, and even quite psychotic many times in the series. In the episode I'm with Stupid, SpongeBob volunteered to act stupid around Patrick's parents in an attempt to improve their opinion of Patrick. However, Patrick takes the act too far, to the point where he actually begins to believe that SpongeBob is that stupid. All the teasing and embarrassment from Patrick and his supposed "parents" eventually proves too much for SpongeBob, who runs away screaming and crashes through the wall of his house. In the episode Valentine's Day, after SpongeBob fails to produce a gift for Patrick on Valentine's Day (which was in reality due to scallops attacking and stalling Sandy's chocolate balloon, which was his intended gift), he concludes that SpongeBob must hate him (especially after finding out that SpongeBob gave gifts to everyone else, including somebody he had just met that morning) and goes on a violent rampage throughout the carnival, eventually cornering everyone (including SpongeBob and all the innocent bystanders) at the end of the boardwalk, seemingly with the intention of killing them. Once Sandy shows up and Patrick realizes that SpongeBob has indeed gotten him a gift, his anger is forgotten. In the episode "Nature Pants", when SpongeBob decides to live away from home, a hurt and crazed Patrick attempts to capture him and keep him in a jar on his mantle. When SpongeBob escapes by jumping into the jellyfish hive, Patrick gives up, snaps his net in half, and walks home crying. In the episode "Rock-a-Bye Bivalve", Patrick fails to do his fair share of work in taking care of the baby scallop, claiming that he is too tired from work. Each night, he promises to assume responsibility for the baby the following night, but repeatedly fails to do so, even when SpongeBob shows him the obscene amount of diapers he has to change. When SpongeBob finds out that "work" consists of Patrick watching TV under his rock and eating junk food, he is furious. In the episode "Driven to Tears", he attends Mrs. Puff's boating school, suspecting that Mrs. Puff was setting up SpongeBob's tests so he would constantly flunk, and passes almost effortlessly. Afterward, he rubs his license in SpongeBob's face every chance he gets, calling himself a "driving genius" (despite having ran red lights and made dangerous U-turns), and when SpongeBob finally gets sick of it and destroys his license, Patrick is arrested for littering and sentenced to prison time (which would never happen in real life). However, SpongeBob confesses to the "crime" and takes Patrick's place in jail. The two friends reconcile when SpongeBob is released from prison. In the episode "Sing a Song of Patrick", he uses a hundred dollar bill that he found in SpongeBob's dropped wallet to enter a contest. Fully acknowledging that the money belonged to his friend but taking it anyway. In the episode "Rule of Dumb", Patrick is crowned King of Bikini Bottom and acts in a ruthless, despotic manner, thinking he has the right to take and use whatever he wants, regardless of what harm it brings to others, to the point of out and outright stealing. After weeks of ruining everyone's lives for his own personal gain, Patrick goes too far by hiring a construction crew to move Squidward's house in order to set up a Ferris wheel. Squidward starts a revolt against Patrick among the townspeople, and Patrick begins planning to kill (or so it seems) Squidward in order to show his power, even scaring SpongeBob away at this point. When Patrick looks into the mirror and sees a monstrous version of him, he becomes horrified by what he has become, decides that friendship is more important than power, and happily abdicates the throne when it is discovered that he is not the true king. In the episode "Yours, Mine, and Mine", Patrick shows a much more selfish nature than normal. He refuses to share a toy SpongeBob technically bought. He had been hungry but had no money, so SpongeBob bought him a meal to share, but Patrick ate all of it. He then complained he didn't get a toy so Mr. Krabs quickly makes one. SpongeBob loves it but Patrick, despite seconds before hording the meal all to himself actually tells off SpongeBob and says that they had been sharing the meal so he wants a turn with the toy, his idea of sharing apparently being that SpongeBob pays and he gets. He keeps it all night and the next day refuses to share even for a split second. SpongeBob and Patrick continue to fight over the toy and Patrick ends up eating it saying if it can't only be his then no one can have it. Mr. Krabs tells them he made a lot of the toys because they were so successful, and Patrick buys a couple toys...with SpongeBob's money. When SpongeBob complains about this Patrick replies, "Have you learned nothing about sharing?" In the episode "Hocus Pocus", Patrick tries to eat the ice cream cone that SpongeBob believes is Squidward. Even after SpongeBob reveals this Patrick's only response is to eat it faster citing that the octopus turned ice cream tasted good. Powers and Abilities *'Strength': Patrick has shown to be physically strong in various episodes, such as lifting up a road and chopping an old boat in half perfectly, but the only instance where he couldn't use his strength properly was when he couldn't tear a paper apart in Krusty Krushers. *'Driving': Patrick appears to be a better driver than SpongeBob, whom seems to be never meant to able for driving considering his countless failures. *'Singing': Patrick has never had a solo and rarely sings; however, he does it fairly well when he does. *'Drumming:' Patrick has remarkable skills in drumming. *'Dancing:' He presumed to be a remarkable dancer, giving that he could dance Jazz well with his friend SpongeBob. *'Disguise: '''He was good in disguise, which the notable example was in ''That's No Lady where he disguised as the female version of himself named Patricia. *'Seahorse Riding: '''He seems to be able to ride a seahorse, but seems unable to do it at first. *'Survival Skills': In ''To Save a Squirrel, he and SpongeBob nearly eat each other to survive. He also made earmuffs out of his own bellybutton lint so they could play without Sandy harassing them in Survival of the Idiots. He also made warm clothing out of her fur. *'Jellyfishing': Patrick sometimes forgets how to jellyfish, however once reminded, he does it particularly well. *'Eating:' In Pressure, Patrick ate a Krabby Double Deluxe in one bite. Not only that, but Patrick is shown to have an enormous appetite and can swallow large foods in one bite by either abnormally enlarged his mouth temporary or sucking all of the foods like a vacuum cleaner though he normally eating in conventional manner. *'Doing absolutely nothing for very long period:' In Stanley S. SquarePants, Patrick showed SpongeBob and Stanley on the art of doing nothing, and in The Pink Purloiner, he did nothing for 8 hours straight, while SpongeBob was spying on him. In Big Pink Loser, he even gets an award for doing absolutely nothing longer than anyone else. *'Staring': Patrick is good at staring with SpongeBob in their Staring Contest Game in various episodes, as he capable to not blinking for a considerable amount of time. *'Karate Chopping': In Karate Star, Patrick is a skilled karate "genius" at chopping. However, his hand started to go out of control and he cut it off before starting anoother rampage it, regenerating his limbs like SpongeBob in Graveyard Shift. *'Performing anything dangerous': In "A Life in a Day," Patrick wanted to "live like Larry" by torturing himself in life-threatening skills. He soon gave up this lifestyle. *'Performing extreme stunts:' Patrick is sometimes an ultimate daredevil in "I Had an Accident" and "A Life in a Day." *'Regeneration': In "Karate Star", after losing his control over his tendencies to cleaving anything around him with karate chop attack and nearly killed SpongeBob, he resorts by ripped his arm off. Once he explained to SpongeBob starfish regenerate their arms, they were both fine with it. But unfortunately, the severed arm grows into a perfect clone of himself. *'Teleportation': Patrick was implied to possesses this in "The Secret Box", as when Spongebob took his secret box and ran the other way, he immediately bumped into Patrick in front of him. This led to speculation thet he possibly have psychic power, but his low IQ made it difficult to be proven nor estimate how good he using the said power. *'Levitation:' Patrick seems to be able to fly without any aid, which also led to speculation thet he possibly have psychic power, but his low IQ made it difficult to be proven nor estimate how good he using the said power. *'Ice Cream Summon and Control: '''As Mr. Superawesomness, he can summon and control a huge number of ice cream telekinetically, which are cone ice cream. He could send them all at once to hail any enemy they hits like missiles, but ineffective against those whom having acute agility like Burger Beard. *'Rubber-Like Physiology:' As Elastic Waistband, he could expand and contracting his body like a rubber near limitlessly. He also extremely flexible capable of twisting, and bending his body in an inhuman fasion. But he couldn't properly used it for his advantages as he had little to no training in using this superpower. *'Ghost Physiology': After he and SpongeBob accidently shave Flying Dutchman's beard, the powerful ghost cursed SpongeBob and Patrick by stripping them from their flesh and blood, turned them into ghosts. This gave them various ghost powers including intangibility, flight, ectoplasm creation, and turned inanimate object into the said object's ghost version. Although, Flying Dutchman eventually have to restore SpongeBob and Patrick back to normal due to their newfound cursed powers proved too much for them to handle (Patrick claimed his intangibility made him able to see through his eyelids). Weakness *'Low IQ': Patrick’s worst weakness is his low IQ, as his stupidity tend to inadvertly drove him commit evil and stupid things without regarding situations that he face no matter whether he had good or evil intentions. This tend to hinder his problem solving skills, as seen when he tries to help other, he ended up to made everything worsens, ended up doing nothing, or did the opposite. The worst instance would be ''Pet Sitter Pat, where instead of feeding Gary as SpongeBob was at his grandma's birthday party, his absent minded knowledge of pets almost caused him to kill the snail and made him looked more like homicidal maniac. Aside hindering problem-solving skills, his stupidity also made him oblivious and reckless toward potential dangers that he could’ve face. Unfortunately, Patrick was ignorant with this in spite of aware with it. *'Distraction': Patrick sometimes tend to be distracted, in some cases, by something that he favors like ice cream. Notable example would be when he supposedly used his powers as Mr. Superawesomeness to summon a pair of ice cream as weapon (presumably either as melee weapon or thrown weapons that thrown in the same manner with shurikens), his love with ice cream ended up leading him eat the summoned ice cream instead. *'Laziness': Patrick is very lazy and usually takes poor care of himself and his "house". Residence Patrick literally lives under a rock, at 120 Conch Street, two doors down from his best friend, right next to Squidward and 400-yards away from the Krusty Krab. His ID licenses show his address, one from "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III" and "Driven to Tears." The home's exterior is featureless, apart from a small yellow weather vane, which has fallen off on numerous occasions. In some episodes, the rock has nothing under it, but in some, you can see his house, like in "Patrick's Staycation," "The Donut of Shame," "No Nose Knows," and other episodes. It is possible that he makes his own furniture, as shown in "I'm With Stupid," but he is too lazy to make it sometimes, explaining the different states of his house. Sometimes, Patrick sleeps on the ceiling of his rock, although far more often he sleeps in a regular bed. Patrick spends much of his day sleeping under his rock. There are many inconsistencies in the depictions of his house due to the nature of the cartoon and utility treatment of backgrounds: In one episode, his house's depiction is nothing but a bed and a chest of drawers, yet in others, he appears to have a kitchen and a living room. In addition, certain episodes tend to depict the surface below the rock to be completely flat, while in others there is a considerable amount of depth below it. Patrick claims to have built the house himself. In "New Fish in Town," he puts his front yard up for rent. In some episodes, particularly the original series, he only has a tv and a chair in his house. As Nickelodeon said of Patrick's house in a commercial bumper: "What's really beneath this famous rock? The home of Patrick Star. While the outside never changes, a closer look inside reveals that Patrick's house is never set in stone. Sometimes, there's just sand. Other times, there's a small den. Occasionally, there's a large master bedroom. And there's the Multi-Room Complex featuring an eat-in kitchen, arched doorways, and a hi-def TV. Rock on!" Character Controversy and Morality Due to some episodes (mainly the modern episodes from Season 4-Present) portrayed him as unlikable character, Patrick's morality brought misconception and controversy. In fact, he sometimes portrayed as antagonist, other times as outright hero, and somewhere in between depend on the writer. In the series, more than often his role was due to his low IQ, which is apparent due to the show's flanderization. Because of it, the worst side of his personality, much like other main casts, also exposed as well, in which at times he could became more selfish and mean, while his stupidity potentially proned him to do dangerous things whether his intentions are good or not, something that made him more looked like a manipulative sociopath (or more accurately, Semi-Sociopath) whom capable to hide his malicious agenda by pretending to be very stupid. Patrick's controversial side in Pet Sitter Pat somewhat made the show's fans and come critics outraged to the point where even The Mysterious Mr. Enter disgusted with Patrick with him in this statement: While Patrick do have sociopathic side that shows up whenever he had selfish intention, it doesn't mean that the starfish is a destructive sociopath who only exist to plunge the world into chaos and ruin the innocence of those who around him. While it's true that his low IQ turned him into a chaotic and sociopathic character who can be compared with Rabbids (as both shared the chaotic mindset), Patrick is not a heartless character unlike the latter, nor even a misanthrope nor literal embodiment of death, suffering, and destruction like either Johan Liebert, Samara Morgan, or Destoroyah — he actually cares for and loves his friends, includes SpongeBob and Gary. This was shown where Patrick once yelled at SpongeBob whom neglected to feed Gary as seen in Have You Seen Me?, where he though that SpongeBob intentionally disowns Gary and yelled on him for it. He also has redeeming qualities which he still retained until now as seen in Patrick-Man and Karate Star where he redeems himself from his errors. It's true that Patrick already had controversial moments in episode The Card and Pet Sitter Pat, but those moments were not driven by malicious intentions, as it was his own stupidity that led him astray to horrendous level. Unfortunately, in spite of aware with how stupid he was, Patrick is oblivious with how worse the possible danger and misery that his stupidity would inflicted everyone includes himself. Trivia *As a result of his controversial portrayals in post-movie seasons, many fans and ex-fans of Spongebob alike consider Patrick to be worst character in entire series. It is debatable who is worse, but some can make the argument that Krabs is worst because, unlike Patrick, he is more fully aware of his actions and is more of a antagonist than Patrick is. **Though fans admit that both characters are back to their season 1 selves after the sequel, and are considered likable once again. Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Damsels Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Successful Category:Male Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Wrathful Category:Animals Category:Chaotic Good Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Lazy Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Neutral Good Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Teenagers Category:Super Hero Category:Remorseful Category:Heartbroken Category:Monarchs Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Inept Category:Rivals Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Brutes Category:Siblings Category:Heroic Creator Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Guardians Category:Aristocrats Category:Archenemy Category:Nurturer Category:Determinators Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Obsessed Category:Honest Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Mischievous Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Heroic Liars Category:Time-Travellers Category:Dimwits Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Famous Category:Teleporters Category:Mentally Ill Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:In Love Category:Victims Category:Straight man Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Related to Villain Category:Falsely Accused Category:Businessmen Category:Control Freaks Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Stalkers Category:Officials Category:Incompetent Category:Pacifists Category:Empowered Category:Selfless Category:Voice of Reason Category:Adventurers Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Sidekick Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Tragic Category:On & Off Category:Scapegoat Category:Antagonist Heroes